Numerous methods for producing a functional component where a material composite is produced from a substrate material and a functional layer are known. Such functional components are, for example, bearing components that consist of a stable substrate material, preferably of a ferrous metal, in particular steel, with a functional layer that is made of a non-ferrous metal acting as the bearing layer.
Known from DE 10 2004 044 519 A1 is a method of forming the sliding object of the non-ferrous metal by spray compacting. Spray compacting is a primary shaping method in which the material is melted and via a nozzle arrangement is divided into fine droplets using pressurized gas such that it is formed into a spray cone made up of the droplets. Spraying is carried out in a manner by which the droplets of the spray cone are distributed into a uniform layer on the surface of the form by strong cooling and create a solid layer. The sliding object produced by spray compacting is bonded to a substrate material of the functional component either superficially or punctually by capacitor discharge welding. The production of such a functional component is elaborate, in particular if the functional component is to assume high pressure or load gradients. In such cases, the bond between the sliding object and the substrate must be produced carefully and elaborately by welding. It is the objective of the present invention to simplify the producibility of such a functional component of the aforementioned kind.